Are You Choose Me?
by Garnetta
Summary: "Sakura bersahabat dengan Sai semenjak kecil. Dia tidak tahu selama ini Sai menganggapnya lebih dari teman. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sai menghilang secara tiba-tiba semenjak Sakura menyatakan sesuatu pernyataan padanya. Kemanakah Sai pergi?"


Are You Belong With Me?

Chapter 1: The Accident

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Fandom: Naruto

Warning: AU, OOC, gaje, maybe lemon :p

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Pairing: Sakura Haruno dan Sai

Summary: "Sakura bersahabat dengan Sai semenjak kecil. Dia tidak tahu selama ini Sai menganggapnya lebih dari teman. Hingga pada akhirnya, Sai menghilang secara tiba-tiba semenjak Sakura menyatakan sesuatu pernyataan padanya. Kemanakah Sai pergi?"

A/N: bold menandakan masa lalu dan '…' menandakan gumaman atau perkataan dalam hati

Special for: Ajeng Aiimai Four, I love you my friend J

Enjoy this fic ^^

3

2

1

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bertubuh langsing masuk ke kamar seorang wanita. Ya, bias dilihat dari wallpaper yang dipakai oleh si empunya kamar. Pink, dengan segala perabotan lainnya yang berwarna senada. Tapi tidak dihiraukannya semua itu. Dia hanya ingin membangunkan sahabatnya yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya pada jam delapan pagi. Dia tersenyum licik. 'saatnya kau mendengar suaraku, Jidat'. 1… 2… 3…

"Heh, Jidaaaaaaaaaaat! Bangun cepat! Temani aku belanja!" sambar seorang gadis berambut pirang itu. Tangannya mengguncang-guncangkan badan gadis berambut pink di bawahnya. Jika tidak dibangunkan dengan suara seperti toa, mungkin temannya ini tidak akan bangun

"Sebentarlah, Pig! Kau menganggu tidurku saja!" Sakura menyibakkan kembali selimutnya yang tadi dengan kasarnya ditarik oleh Ino.

"Ayolah, aku ingin membuat kue," mendengar kata 'kue' Sakura langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Seorang Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang gila shopping ingin membuat kue? Hei, apakah dunia sudah kiamat? Secara, Ino sekalipun saja dalam hidupnya tidak pernah menyentuh tempat yang disebut dengan dapur bahkan di rumahnya sendiri!

"HEI! KUE?" teriak Sakura.

"Yap, kue. Kau ingin ku buatkan juga sebagai imbalannya. Baik, tak masalah!" kata Ino sambil memegang kuku lentiknya dengan jemari untuk diperiksa.

"Seorang Pig ingin membuat kue? Kau gila! Apa ini kiamat?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Ino sedikit terperangah. Sebegitukah anggapan sahabatnya setelah tahu dia akan membuat kue? Ya, mungkin ada benarnya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan dapur rumahnya yang akan hancur hanya karena menjadi percobaan tempat dirinya membuat kue. Tapi, toh dia tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang penting baginya sekarang adalah, dia membuat kue untuk dua orang yang sangat dikasihinya. Dua orang yang dimana salah satunya adalah orang yang dia cintai.

"Hn… baiklah. Aku mau mandi sebentar—" . Sakura langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk pinknya menuju kamar mandi. Namun, dia menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. Kata 'hn' itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Ino. Akhirnya dia pun tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Dan kau… keluarlah!" ucap Sakura ketika berbalik untuk sekadar mengatakannya pada Ino dengan menunjuknya tepat di hidung.

"Hahh, iya iya! Dasar jidat lebar!" Sakura hanya terkekeh lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi. Ino pun menunggu di ruang tamu. Dalam hati dia berpikir, 'entah mengapa aku merasa semuanya akan berakhir hari ini, hah'.

~Skip time~

"Ayo!" Sakura muncul keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai mini dress berwarna hijau puring yang terlihat serasi dengan warna matanya—emerald. Yah, walau hanya sama ada unsure 'hijau'nya sih. Aroma cherry menguar dari tubuhnya. Dirinya dan Ino adalah primadona di sekolah mereka. Tidak heran, bila memakai pakaian apapun akan dilirik oleh kaum adam. Ino pun hari ini pergi dengan baju yang tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Sakura. Dia memakai t-shirt berwarna biru langit dengan celana pendek jeans 20 cm di atas lutut.

Setelah sampai di supermarket, Ino mengeluarkan daftar barang belanjaan yang akan dia beli. Lalu membayarnya ke kasir. Sakura mengeluh dengan barang-barang yang harus ia bawa. Ino memang tidak hemat dalam hal apapun. Bahkan, dalam membeli bahan untuk membuat kue saja dia lebihkan. Katanya sih, untuk persediaan. Padahal, memang dia tidak terbiasa pulang dengan uang masih sisa di tangannya. Sakura memandang kasihan kepada barang yang dia bawa. 'kasihan, pasti akan terbuang percuma'. Ino dengan santai melenggang keluar supermarket dengan tangan kosong. Dia memang sengaja mengerjai Sakura. Dia berpura-pura sibuk berteleponan dengan pacarnya. Ya, memang sebenarnya dia berteleponan dengan seseorang. Mereka berusaha menyebrangi jalan raya

Tiba-tiba…

Tintiiiiinnn

Suara klakson mobil yang tampaknya remnya blong. Alhasil, mobil itu tidak bisa menghentikan aksinya yang meluncur benas di jalanan. Pada saat itu adalah lampu merah. Para pejalan pun segera berjalan melewati zebra cross yang ada. Jalanan sepi, hanya ada sebuah mobil yang berjalan. Ya, mobil yang remnya blong itu. Tuhan telah menakdirkan semuanya. Saat hal itu terjadi, Ino tepat berada di depan mobil tersebut. Sakura tidak meyadarinya sama sekali. Ino pun sepertinya begitu, ketika menyebrang, arah pandangnya menuju ke kiri. Dan…

Bruuuuk

Suara itu dengan kencang terdengar jelas. Ino terpental sejauh 20 meter. Seandainya tadi Sakura tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk menali lagi sneakersnya, mungkin nasibnya sama seperti Ino. Ino bahkan tidak sempat untuk berteriak. Tubuhnya yang terpental itu menghantam mobil lain yang berhenti dari arah lain. Tulangnya dirasa remuk semua. Dari belakang kepalanya mengucur darah dengan hebatnya. Kakinya serasa mati rasa. Satu-satunya organ tubuh yang ia rasa masih bergerak adalah paru-parunya. Walau ia tidak merasa bisa bernapas secara normal. Sakura terpaku di tempatnya sejenak. Dia tidak sanggup untuk memejamkan matanya. Dia terlalu syok dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabat terbaiknya saat ini.

"Hei, kau teman si pirang itu?"

Suara seseorang menyadarkannya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Menghadapi kenyataan yang terjadi, matanya terasa panas.

"INOOOOOOOOO!"

Maaf, adegannya saya potong -v

Saya ingin mendengar pendapat dari para pembaca dulu :D

Nantikan fic saya yang berjudul The Last Chosen ya! Dijamin suka deh!

Kalau boleh, review please :)


End file.
